kh project zero
by cachorro-kuropon-fye
Summary: una interesante historia de terror´´ donde tres personajes ya conocidos del kingdom hearts se encuentran en una mansión, donde hubo una terrible maldición....¿que pasará?
1. El estrangulamiento

KH : Project Zero

Episodio 1: El estrangulamiento.

Hace dos semanas que Sora ha desaparecido…. la única pista que tengo, es este lugar.

Era de noche, la luna llena asomaba por encima del tejado de una antigua tétrica mansión donde en un tiempo pasado fue escenario de un sangriento ritual. Un joven llamado Sora, había ido en busca de un famoso escritor y sus ayudantes, que habían desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias. Pero, lo que no sabía era que él tampoco volvería. …….

Sora: Así que esta es la Mansión Himuro…Tengo que encontrar al Señor Takamine.

Sora avanzó escaleras arriba, hacia la puerta de entrada ya desgastada por el paso de los años.al abrirla caminó por un pasillo estrecho mientras miles de sogas que colgaban del techo le rozaban haciendo que el joven se estremeciera. En frente se encontraba un enorme espejo que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría salir de él algo extraño. Siguió caminando aun mas temeroso hacia una pequeña habitación, en ella había grandes muebles, muy antiguos y armaduras de la época edo también habían pequeños objetos, como, espejos, cristales rotos o máscaras.

El aire de la habitación era asfixiante, mientras miraba cada reconvido recoveco de la habitación sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, cuando al girarse vio en el segundo piso atónito la silueta del Señor Takamine.

Sora: ¿señor Takamine?-el joven sorprendido y a su vez asustado no apartó la mirada de aquel hombre-.

Sora subió las escaleras muy lentamente mientras el ruido de la madera se oía en toda la habitación. Anduvo por el segundo piso de la habitación pero ni rastro del señor Takamine aunque encontró algo más….un cuaderno.

Sora:-era un pequeño cuaderno azul oscuro parecía algo viejo-¿Este cuaderno es del Señor Takamine?- al tocar el cuaderno, una extraña visión comenzó a pasar por su cabeza, veía a tres personas huyendo de alguien y gritando pero todo se veía borroso- ¿Pero… q-que ha pasado?

En ese instante escuchó el crujir de las escaleras como si alguien estuviese subiendo por ellas. Sora muerto de miedo se giró y sujetando fuertemente una cámara entre sus manos se dispuso a observar detrás de su objetivo lo que estaba delante suyo, cuando de repente, delante de él….

Riku: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Sora: -dando un salto que provoca su caída al suelo-¡¡¡Riku me has asustado!!!  
Kairi: ¡CORTEN!  
Sora: ¡¡Este idota me ha asustado!!  
Riku: Es que el disfraz de fantasma es mi fuerte.-sonriendo divertido a su amigo -  
Kairi: Pues esa estupidez me ha costado una toma…  
Sora: ¡Yo no puedo trabajar así! me voy a mi camerino…-hace ademán de marcharse-  
Riku: Pero si no tienes.  
Kairi: Chicos, tenemos que grabar todo esto en tres noches, y habéis fastidiado el principio.-con una mano en la cintura y otra señalándolos con el dedo índice-  
Riku: Vale… lo siento.  
Kairi: Bueno, nos vamos… pero mañana tenemos que gravar el doble.  
Sora: ¡Que bien! comeré galletitas saladas jajajaja.  
Riku: Mejor sandias ¿no?  
Kairi: Son muy caras.  
Riku: a turrón cada uno y a dormir…. ¿mejor eso?

Los tres compañeros cogieron todo el equipo que llevaban y se dispusieron a abandonar la mansión.

Kairi: Este lugar es fantasmagórico.-a su vez miraba con temor cada rincón de la entrada principal-  
Sora: Oye… ¿no será verdad eso de que existe una maldición?  
Riku: eso es solo una leyenda. Una historia para que los niños del pueblo se vayan a la cama.  
Kairi: Es cierto. Si la historia fuera real, no estaríamos aquí.  
Sora: Bueno en todo caso es algo fantasmagórico.-colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca-  
Riku:-se detiene repentinamente-¿chicos, habéis oído algo?  
Sora: no.yo no he oído nada….  
Riku: si….venia de ahí….-señala un reloj de pie antiguo aunque parecía roto-  
Sora: No me tomes el pelo tío…  
Kairi: Yo también lo he oído….  
Riku: Sora -con cara de espanto- Detrás de ti……..  
Sora: ¿Que? –Girando sobre sí mismo con temor-  
Kairi: -acercándose a él con una linterna bajo su cara- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Sora: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Riku y kairi: Jajajajaajjajajaa.  
Sora: ¡No tiene gracia!-pasa al lado de sus amigos algo molesto-  
Kairi: anda vamonos….-aun riéndose mirando a sora dirigirse hacia la puerta-  
Cuando cruzaron la entrada se dispusieron a abrir la puerta de la mansión, pero Kairi no podía correr la puerta.

Kairi: Chicos, heee….no me lo vais a creer pero la puerta no se abre.-sonríe nerviosa-  
Sora: Esta vez no me vas a tomar el pelo. ¡Ábrela ya!  
Kairi: no es broma… ¡La puerta no se abre!  
Riku: A ver. Seguro que se trancó cuando entramos, seguramente empujando se abrirá.

Los tres intentaron empujar con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, pero sin éxito. La puerta aun seguía cerrada.

Kairi: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
Riku: Bueno, podemos seguir rodando, no nos va a quedar otra hasta que nos encuentren.  
Sora: Esto no me gusta nada.  
Riku: pues entonces busquemos algún lugar para pasar la noche.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la entrada principal y volvieron por el pasillo estrecho hasta la primera habitación. Subieron por las escaleras y encontraron una puerta muy antigua. Kairi intento girar el pomo.

Kairi: La puerta no se abre…-suspiró-  
Sora: Bajemos, aquí debajo hay una buena estufa.-señalando una vieja estufa que par5ecía apunto de romperse de lo destartalada que estaba-.  
Riku: vamos…

Mientras sus amigos estaban colocando las cosas para acomodarse, Kairi inspeccionaba cada rincón. Hasta que oyó un tintineo justo a su lado muy parecido al sonar de muchos cascabeles. Cuando se viro, vio a una pequeña niña con cabello azabache que le caía por los hombros y con un blanco kimono. Kairi aterrorizada, veía como la niña se acercaba a ella, señalando hacia su cámara y hacia un biombo que ésta tenia en frente.

Kairi: ¿Tendré que sacarle una foto? -y al pensar esto, sacó una foto al biombo en la que se vio una puerta justo detrás de él.- Hay una puerta detrás del biombo. -susurro-  
Sora: ¿Que has dicho? -sora miraba con curiosidad a su amiga-  
Kairi: Hay una puerta detrás del biombo…  
Sora: ¡genial! podremos busca un sitio mejor. Riku, vamonos. –Dicho esto cayó en la cuenta de que su amigo no estaba-¿Riku?...Kairi, ¡Riku no está!  
Kairi: ¡¡¿Qué?!!  
Sora: ¡¡Riku no está!!  
Kairi: seguro que nos esta gastando una broma y que lo veremos en algún sitio escondido…jeje…-frotándose las manos nerviosa-  
Sora: bueno…yo le dejo una nota para cuando se canse de la tontería.  
Kairi: esta bien…

Sora y Kairi corrieron el biombo y abrieron la puerta que estaba detrás. Al entrar Siguieron por un pasillo enorme y oscuro.  
Sora: esto no me gusta….Nada.-contemplo a kairi para ver como estaba ella-  
Kairi: aquí hay una puerta….  
Sora: Pues entremos.

Los dos giraron el pomo de la vieja puerta y al entrar vieron delante de sus narices a Riku quien deambulaba y murmuraba algo entre dientes.

Sora: mira a ese idiota ¡¡Riku!!  
Riku: Cuidado con las sogas….Hay muchas sogas….  
Kairi: Se esta pasando con la bromita…. ¿no crees?

Ambos corrieron detrás de Riku, hasta detrás de otro biombo deteriorado por los años, pero él ya había desaparecido. 

Kairi:¿y Riku?...-entonces comenzó a escuchar un ruido extraño-..¿No oyes algo?  
Sora:…Viene de ese armario.-señaló un pequeño armario que tenían justo delante-

Kairi abrió el armario color bage, dentro, se encontraron con una grabadora. Kairi, algo temerosa, extendió la mano hacia el objeto, en ese momento una mano agarro la suya.  
-un hombre de mediana edad corría atemorizado a esta misma habitación, para más tarde esconderse en el armario parecía huir de alguien..-

Kairi: ¡AHHHHHHHH!  
Sora: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Qué fue eso?-dirigió su mirada a kairi quien parecía bastante asustada-  
Kairi:…Es….imposible….  
Sora: ¡¿El que?!  
Kairi: ese que acabamos de ver…es Koji Ogata…un editor que entró en la mansión junto al Sr. Takamine para investigar sobre su próximo libro…..  
Sora: ¿¡No se suponía que era una leyenda!?  
Kairi: se suponía…-lanzó una risita nerviosa a su amigo-Pero es mas real de lo que parece.  
Sora: tenemos que coger esa grabadora.  
Kairi: si….

Kairi cogió dicho objeto y en ese momento apretó el botón de la grabadora.

Grabadora: Día 09/10/1997.

Hemos entrado en la mansión Himuro. Somos colaboradores del SR. Takamine para investigar la maldición que se oculta en las paredes de este lugar. No sabemos si es cierto o no, pero hay algo en esta casa, que me hace dudar.

Sora. -muerto de miedo-Tenemos que salir de aquí.  
Kairi: no podemos. Tenemos que encontrar a Riku.  
Sora:….Esta bien…¡¡yo te protegeré!!-y dicho esto se colocó delante de su amiga sonriendo-  
Kairi: ¿protegerme? Menudo estas hecho,jajajja.

En ese mismo instante el ruido de una puerta corredera abriéndose los interrumpió.

Sora:-perplejo- Se ha abierto una puerta..  
Kairi: a lo mejor es Riku.  
Sora: ¡Pues entremos que le voy a matar en cuanto lo vea!

Kairi y Sora entraron dentro de una habitación en donde habían colgados Kimonos de todos los colores y tamaños. Con solo una linterna y la cámara de fotos que estaban utilizando para la película, siguieron por el pasillo del cuarto, y volvieron a ver a Riku deambulando con la misma palabrería de las sogas. En ese momento el tintineo se volvió a oír cerca de un mueble viejo.

-otra vez la misma niña apareció delante de ellos-

Sora: ¿¡Quien es esaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?  
Kairi:N-no lo se, pero me ayudo a encontrar la puerta que estaba detrás del biombo.Parece que esta señalando el mueble…

Los dos se acercaron al mueble viejo mientras que detrás de ellos una sombra emergía desde la ventana sin que ellos se percataran. Kairi y Sora habían abierto el cajón de ese mueble, en donde se encontraron, con una llave metálica, bastante vieja, y una foto del editor Koji Ogata.

Kairi: esta foto. Es muy vieja…  
Sora: Se ve algo en la foto.  
Kairi: ¡Es cierto parecen unas sogas!  
Sora: Están rodeando extremidades de su cuerpo.-mirando más detenidamente la foto-

En ese momento esa figura se iba acercando a ellos tomando una forma bastante terrorífica. (Vamos que era horrible). Sora que se había girado quedo estático al ver como ese espectro se acercaba a ellos.

Sora: kairi….-dijo esto con un hilo de voz débil-  
Kairi: No me lo puedo creer. Hay sogas en la foto.-haciendo caso omiso de su compañero-  
Sora: Kairi….¡¡Miraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
Kairi: ¡deja de gritar, Me vas a dejar sorda idota!  
Sora: -descoyuntándola al intentar que virara la cabeza-  
Kairi: ¡¡¡¡¡Me haces dañoooooo idiotaaaa!!!!!!

Los dos se quedaron helados mirando como ese espectro avanzaba hacia ellos. En ese momento otra figura aparecía en el lugar.

Axel: ¡¡Servicio a domicilio!! Una doble hamburguesa de confles con batido de fresa de confles. Para el Sr…..a ver…Koji Ogata.  
El fantasma: ¡¡¡¡Llegas tres años tarde!!!cuando llamé decían que si llegaba el pedido tres minutos tarde este era rebajado ¡¡Pero esto es pasarseeeee de listo!!!!!  
Axel: Es que la autopista sin corazón estaba repleta.-mirando a su alrededor-¡¡HEEEEEEEEEEE Hola, Kairi Hola Sora!!  
Los dos:¿Ho-hola?-con una gota en la cabeza-  
Axel: bueeeno me voy que tengo que ir a la mansión de Casper que le llevo cuatro años.

-El fantasma se come su comida, a saber como, pero en fin-  
Fantasma: ¿Por donde iba? ha si,¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

En ese momento a Kairi se le cae al suelo la cámara de fotos llegando el flash al fantasma.

Fantasma:¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-desaparece-   
Kairi: Esta cámara parece que tiene un poder extraño…  
Sora: Sigamos avanzando….Tenemos que encontrar a Riku.

Sora y Kairi volvieron sobre sus pasos, hasta donde habían instalado las cosas para dormir. En ese momento alguien corrió por las escaleras hacia la puerta de la misma habitación en la que se encontraban.

Sora: ¿Riku?  
Kairi: ¡Vamos a subir!

Sora miró al suelo y vio un pequeño papel escrito…..con la letra de Riku.

Sora:¡¡he encontrado un papel!! Parece que es la letra de Riku.  
Kairi: Léela. A lo mejor dice algo sobre su desaparición.

Soy Riku asecas, acabo de llegar a la mansión Himuro para instalar el equipo para grabar la película del Project zero.¿Ese juego que da miedo?si,si,Pues ese. Tú lo sabes diario,¿verdad? tú me comprendes.

Bueno, la cuestión es que desde que he entrado, estoy oyendo cosas bastante extrañas. Lo más raro es que ha salido una tía con un kimono blanco, bastante fea, de un espejo hacia mí. He intentado correr pero no he podido, unas marcas de sogas están marcadas en mis muñecas. Si la leyenda es cierta. Me quedan….mas o menos… solo tres noches de vida.  
PD: ¿como escribí esto? Pues cuando estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras me estaba pisando la friki vestida de blanco.

Sora: Eso quiere decir que Riku…….  
Kairi: ¡No digas eso! Seguro que nos está tomando el pelo.  
Sora: Pues si que ha durado la broma…  
Kairi: Bueno, será mejor que sigamos.

Sora y Kairi abrieron la puerta con la llave oxidada entrando así en otra habitación. En ese momento la puerta que había al lado se abrió sin razón aparente.

Sora: Se ha vuelto abrir otra puerta sola que novedad.-medio aburrido-  
Kairi: Creo que alguien nos esta guiando.  
Sora: A lo mejor nos esta guiando ha morir.  
Kairi: Tengo la corazonada de que no….-con ganas de ponerle un tapón en la boca a su amigo-  
Sora: Vale….

Kairi y Sora, bajaron por una escaleras que habían en el fondo de un pasillo estrecho y sin luz, donde la luz que desprendía la linterna que llevaban se reflejaba en un enrome espejo un poco rayado. En ese instante otro espíritu (más feo que el anterior), apareció, Kairi que tenia la cámara, la alzo y empezó a captar al espíritu.

Sora: ¡¡Quieres de una vez hacerle fotos!!  
Kairi: ¡Ahora voy!

Después de acabar con ese fantasma, siguieron caminado por los pasillos estrechos, (me repito mucho pero la vida es así ¿verdad Kuropon?-ey!-) llegaron a una puerta, la abrieron y la cámara empezó a emitir una luz azul.

Sora. ¡Vaya eso es nuevo. Es una cámara multiusos!-dijo esto algo entusiasmado-  
Kairi: Esto ya me paso antes. Seguro que nos mostrara algo oculto…  
Sora: Pues ira bien…

Kairi captó un amuleto de retención que no les dejaba pasar a otra habitación, y con eso el lugar donde se encontraba el poder para quitarlo.

Kairi: tenemos que ir al lugar que se captó en la cámara…  
Sora: uff…Si no hay mas remedio.

Kairi y Sora salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron asía donde la cámara les había mostrado una vez allí encontraron en una puerta un mecanismo con números en él que les impedía el paso por lo que debían descifrarlo.

Sora: ¿Bueno ahora que hacemos? Necesitamos los números para poder entrar.  
Kairi: Bueno, pondremos. 1312  
Sora: No va a funcionar….

La puerta se abrió.

Kairi: ¿Que decías? jajajaja  
Sora: skhnfksuojlfos. (Traducción: fue un perro) (Es que a Fye se le ocurrió eso)

Una vez dentro, la cámara capto lo que haría que ese poder que bloqueaba la puerta desapareciera. (Que era riku con el traje de minnie sexy) (Ya sabes el de Kairi y Sora amor magia disney) (Idea sacada de Shaoran o sease yo, una de las que escribe). Volvieron a la puerta en donde estaba el poder que bloqueaba el paso.

Sora: ¡Aquí hay un montón de puertas! no paramos, puerta por aquí, puerta por allá. ¡Estoy cansado de tanto árbol convertido en puerta!  
Kairi: Venga no seas quejica.  
Sora: si….  
Esa puerta les condujo a un pequeño jardín, lleno de flores, pajaritos cantando, con conejitos y flores de cerezo cayendo de árboles, ¡DE SO NAA!, estaba todo muerto, Con montones de piedras juntas en el centro. Entonces un Hombre apareció de la nada y caminó hacia una puerta.

Sora: ¡Vaya otro tío!  
Kairi: En fin -suspirando- Tenemos que seguir.  
Sora: ¿Pero no le sacas una foto? Mira que nos podría morder.  
Kairi: Que no muerde, además y si me quedo sin fotos heeee?  
Sora: Valeeeeeeee. Pues entonces invocare a pikachu. (Por la voz del KHII de Ahs ketchum)  
Kairi: ¡¡no seas idiota!!  
Sora: sndfkwfnknw (traducción: Idiota tu)

Una vez dentro pudieron escuchar cánticos, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo oscuro. Entraron por la puerta del fondo y se encontraron con un cementerio.

Sora: ¡¡¡Un Cementerio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esto no me gusta!  
Kairi: tendremos que tener cuidado.

En ese momento oyeron una voz, fantasmagórica.

La voz: Sandia…necesito sandia para ir a la playa… ¿O galletitas saladas?  
Sora: pues yo no tengo….

En ese momento el fantasma se cabreó por que Sora no tenía galletas saladas. Pero Kairi logro acabar con el a tiempo.  
Kairi: La próxima vez….¡¡¡NO DIGAS NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sora: me das miedo cuando te cabreas…-a tres metros-  
Kairi: Sigamos….

Avanzaron por el paseo del cementerio, (por no decir pasillo de la que estamos hartas, pero en este juego son muchos pasillos) Hasta una puerta. (Otra). Delante de ellos había un templo algo fantasmagórico. Subieron por unas escaleras enormes de esas en las que tienes que dar zancadas para llegar.

Sora: ¿tenemos que entrar aquí?  
Kairi: Si el fantasma nos ha traído hasta aquí, por algo será.  
Sora: Te lo he dicho…. ¡para ser fiambres!  
Kairi: No seas negativo. Venga vamos.

Cuando entraron, vieron que la cámara estaba reaccionando de nuevo. Los dos miraron por toda la habitación a ver donde se encontraba lo que estaba llamando la cámara. Hasta que a Sora le dio por mirar hacia arriba.

Sora: ¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡¡Kairi miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa arriba!!

Kairi: ¡Deja de gritar!  
Sora: ¡Que mires!

Kairi miró hacia arriba y vio al Sr., Takamine pegado en el techo agarrado por muchas manos, que aprisionaban su cuerpo. En ese momento, el fantasma abrió los ojos y bajó del techo para acabar con ellos. Kairi con un poco de suerte pudo esquivar los ataques del fantasma y así poder quitarle con ella su energía mientras Sora comía palomitas en una esquina (a saber de donde las saco con la ayuda de magia disney). Pero al final Kairi consiguió acabar con él.

Sora: -aplaudiendo- ¡¡Bravo, bravo, Kairi, Kairi, le has dado a ese fantasma una buena paliza!!  
Kairi: Deja ya los halagos miedica que todo lo hago yo.  
Sora:¡eso no es verdad yo te animo! Y bastante cansado que es…

En ese momento se volvió a oír, un tintineo, cuando se giraron vieron que de un espejo salía esa persona que Riku describía en su supuesto diario. Esa chica se acerco a ellos.

Kirie:-sujetándole la mano a Kairi- Sufrirás lo mismo que sufrí yo.  
Sora: ¡¡no detente!!  
Kirie:-desviando la mirada hacia sora- ¿Roxas?...

Unos minutos después kairi despertaba con marcas de sogas en sus muñecas.

Kairi: Oh no…Sora, tengo las marcas de las sogas… ¿Sora?... ¿sora donde estas?...


	2. Atrapa demonio

Segunda Noche: Atrapa Demonio.

Kairi despertó en una habitación llena de muñecas de porcelana….

Kairi: ¿Sora? -miro a su alrededor- ¿Sora?..-se levantó- ¿Dónde estas?

Las marcas de las muñecas de Kairi habían desaparecido.

Kairi: Tengo que encontrarles.-se encontró de frente con un niño que llevaba un trozo de un espejo redondo en sus manos - ¡Dame ese espejo!  
El fantasma niño: El señor dice que se lo deeeee…….

El niño traspasó una puerta secreta que había en la habitación. Kairi se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta secreta, pero no pudo entrar.

Kairi: tiene que haber un modo de pasar por esa puerta…

La cámara mostró a Kairi la manera de entrar por la puerta secreta. Esta salio de la habitación y se encontró a otro niño corriendo delante de ella.

El niño: ¡sígueme Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -y se da contra la puerta de enfrente-…Vaya, todavía tengo que mejorar lo de traspasar las puertas.- mira a Kairi con ojos de fantasma (¿?)- Sígueme….

Kairi: No se si debería de hacerlo…-con una gota en la cabeza- Mmmmmm…..vamos..

Kairi abrió la puerta y volvió a la zona que daba hacia el cementerio donde se encontró nuevamente con ese niño corriendo mientras decía lo mismo de antes.

Kairi: Mira que es repetitivo….-mirándolo aburrida-  
El Niño: es mi trabajo…. Me costó mucho conseguirlo….¬¬  
Kairi: no se nota….

Kairi volvió a la zona del cementerio y allí, había un pozo, del que salía humo verde. Ella se acercó sigilosamente hacia el pozo, esperando que no saliera la niña loca de la señal, (que es jodida la cabrona). Pero la tapa que estaba tapando el pozo XD, se abrió, saliendo de el, una niña arrastrándose….

Niña arrastrada (XD): Ayúdame….

Kairi cogió la cámara y empezó a ver niños corriendo hacia ella para hacerle daño, ¡pero como es tan lista! pudo acabar con ellos (aunque se le acabo el carrete).

Kairi: Vaya se me ha acabado el carrete…. ¿ahora que hago?

En ese momento apareció una caseta con una cámara antigua. Esta se acerco hasta la caseta….

Kairi: ¿Que es esto?

La cámara: Inserte la cámara que lleva en sus manos, para rellenar el carrete. -la voz del contestador de telefónica-  
Kairi: ¡¡Que útil!!

Mientras Kairi esperaba una melodía empezó a sonar desde la cámara.

Muy pequeño el mundo es!! Muy pequeño el mundo es!!! Tiroliroliroliiiiiiiiiii……..

La cámara: Carrete completo. Encontrara otros tipos de carretes en la página Web, Podrá conectarse a través de los árboles. Tendrá carretes desde 14, 75, 35 y 90, el primero es gratis. Y de regalo una tostadora, y se lo enviaremos a su casa si no se muere usted antes por la maldición.

Kairi: Este servicio es completito.Bueno vamos a seguir.

Kairi encontró una pieza con un sello que abría una puerta. Esta volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que entro en una habitación llena de velas. al fondo, un cuartito derruido donde se hallaba una puerta a la que le faltaba una pieza con un sello. Al ponérselo se abrió y le dejo ver un pequeño santuario al fondo. Esta entro al santuario, y vio un papel en el suelo.

Kairi: es de Riku.

Tengo poco tiempo si quiero estar vivo para cuando lleguen mis amigos. He hallado la manera de poder acabar con esto, pero necesito los cinco trozos del espejo que se rompió al empezar el infortunio. Llevo un trozo, ahora debajo de esta sala esta la entrada de lo que podría ser el escenario del ritual, pero necesito la mascara que activa la puerta. Tengo que encontrarla.

Kairi bajo por unas escaleras que se encontraba en el fondo del cuarto. Y al bajar se encontró con una especie de maderas juntas llenas de sogas, y una gran puerta. En ese momento la silueta de Riku estaba mirando lo que parecía donde iba la mascara.

Kairi: ¿Riku?

Este la miro con mucha frialdad. Y desapareció.

Riku: no he conseguido encontrar la mascaraaaaaaa…..

Kairi fue hacia donde estaba la silueta de Riku y con la cámara saco la foto de donde se encontraba la mascara que abriría la puerta. Esta fue hacia la entrada(es decir a donde supuestamente iban a dormir) Una vez allí, fue hacia la entrada principal en donde la mascara que estaba colocada en la pared, la llevo a un lugar secreto de la casa. Después de Recorrer los pasillos en busca de todas las mascaras para poder abrir una puerta que la conduciría hasta la mascara de un juego macabro que se hacia horas antes del ritual.

Kairi: Ya tengo colocadas todas las mascaras en la columna, ahora tendría que abrirme la puerta.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido de que algo se había abierto. Kairi salió de la sala de las mascaras y fue hacia un pequeña habitación decorada de mármol negro y dorado y donde se encontraba un pedestal con la mascara de aquel juego tan terrorífico. Volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia la sala en donde se iban a quedar a dormir, cuando el reloj comenzó ha dar campanadas. Kairi se giró hacia el reloj y vio como un niño salía de ahí mientras reía.

Kairi: Ese niño…. tiene el trozo de espejo.  
Niño: J aja ja jaja¡Quiero galletas saladas!  
Kairi: no tengo….-gotaa-  
Niño: ¡¡Ahora sufrirás mi iraaaaaaaaaa!!-indignado-

Kairi le dio una piruleta y el niño se fue dando botes de contento (estilo Heidi) dejándole el trozo de espejo en las maños.

Kairi: ¿Ves, tengo manos para los niños? (osease que estaba hablando con ella misma)

Esta se fue al santuario donde se encontraba la puerta que la llevaría hacia una respuesta a todo lo que había en la casa. Una vez colocada la mascara. Un niño apareció detrás de ella riendo. Esta se viró hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente dando paso a una eterna oscuridad. Esta con algo de miedo entró dentro y vio un poco más lejos a un hombre en el suelo.

Kairi: ¿Esta bien? -preguntando cuando se acerco a aquel hombre- Señor, ¿Esta bien? -vio en su mano un trozo del espejo- Un trozo de espejo….

Esta se acerco a coger el trozo de espejo, cuando un tintineo se oyó de repente. Kairi se giró y vio como esa mujer fantasmagórica iba hacia ella.

Kairi: ¡no, Por favor!

Kairi se despertó mas tarde en el suelo, en medio de esa especie de maderas enrolladas en sogas…………

Kairi:Tengo que entrar aquí... -y en sus pies unas sogas empezaban a emerger -.


	3. El infortunio

Tercera Noche: El infortunio.

Kairi se levantó y volvió ha entrar, dentro se encontró con un pasillo de piedras y a oscuras, caminó hasta el fondo. Una vez allí, vio en un pequeño agujero a Sora.

Kairi: ¿Sora? ¡Sora! ¿no me ves? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡¡Soraaaaaa!!

Pero Sora no contesto, solo camino hacia delante. Kairi salio corriendo de la habitación en busca de la forma de poder llegar hasta el. En ese momento el tintineo volvió a oírse, pero esta vez, la niña del Kimono blanco le volvió a señalar otro sitio.

Kairi se acerco a ese lugar y encontró un pequeño papel.

Kairi: Es de Sora…

No puedo salir.Los fantasmas me atacan, pero, no pienso salir de aquí hasta que no consiga terminar con esta maldición. ¡Kirie esta sufriendo! Tengo que encontrar la forma de hacer que su corazón vuelva a la luz.

Kairi: ¿Kirie?... ¿no será……?

Esta siguió caminando hacia fuera. En donde pudo encontrar un pequeño sello de otra puerta. Una vez que consiguió salir. Vio en frente una pequeña caseta en donde faltaba un sello. Lo coloco y se abrió una puerta. Una vez dentro, una pequeña casita de muñecas ocultaba un código que solo se podía activar si le quitabas la energía a cinco espíritus que estaban escondidos en ciertos lugares.

Kairi: Bueno ahora solo tengo que buscar a los cinco fantasmas….que, bien……

El primer fantasma estaba justo al salir del pequeño santuario, en un montosito de piedras. Una vez que termino con primer fantasma encontró una foto bastante peculiar.

Kairi: Esa niña. La conozco. -miro en la parte de atrás de esta y vio el nombre de la niña- es Kirie. Esa niña es Kirie.

El segundo fantasma se encontraba en un embarcadero que estaba detrás del pequeño santuario, una vez que termino con el segundo fantasma. Una vez que el segundo símbolo fue encontrado se dirigió al tercer fantasma, que se encontraba en el cementerio. Tras acabar con el tercer fantasma fue a por el cuarto fantasma. Que se encontraba en un pequeño patio que daba a sala de las mascaras. Cuando tuvo los cuatro símbolos volvió al pequeño santuario, donde coloco cada uno en su lugar. En ese momento la cámara captaba de nuevo algo extraño,. Y al sacarle una foto vio como salía sangre. Guiándola tal vez hacia el quinto símbolo.

Kairi: Es sangre, parece que me ve lleva dentro de la mansión.

Kairi siguió los rastros de sangre hasta un pequeño cuarto, muy oscuro, y dentro un enorme charco de sangre, en el centro del cuarto.

Kairi: Esto no me gusta.  
El fantasma: Pues es lo que hay, chula.  
Kairi: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Kairi cogio la cámara acabo con el fantasma, que la verdad era un poco feo y un poco tonto. Después de eso, pudo conseguir el sello que le faltaba. Una vez que lo consiguió, volvió al pequeño santuario y coloco el sello que le faltaba. En ese instante la pequeña casa de muñecas (que no era tan pequeña) se aparto dejando ver un pozo. Kairi bajo paso a paso por las escaleras que la llevarían hacia la parte de debajo del pozo.

Una vez abajo….

Kairi: - miro a su alrededor- Parece que esto va a dar hacia la sala de sacrificio.

En ese momento un tintineo se volvió a oír. Kirie salía entre los pequeños charcos que aun quedaban dentro del pozo. 

Kairi: NO, Kirie.

Kairi salio corriendo por las escalera, intentando que Kirie no la alcanzara, en un momento dado, esta resbala en las escaleras, dejando unos centímetros al alcance de Kirie, pero en ese momento la niña del Kimono blanco apareció en el agujero del pozo,.

Kirie pequeña: dame la mano. Por favor ayúdame a terminar con este sufrimiento.

Kairi cogio su mano, y por un instante pudo libarse de su muerte, y ser una mas de las personas que sucumbieron a la maldición de la mansión….


	4. Kirie

Cuarta Noche: Kirie.

Kairi despertaba en la sala de los Kimonos, la niña Kirie, estaba delante de esta al despertar.

Kirie pequeña: -señalando el Koto- Tienes que tocar esta melodía si quieres encontrarme...

Kairi se levanto del suelo, cogió un trozo de papel con unas notas musicales que tocó en el koto que estaba en el centro de la habitación de los kimonos. Una vez hecho, la puerta de un armario que antes estaba atascada, se abrió. Dejando ver una puerta secreta que la llevaría a la parte alta de la mansión. Dentro vió un agujero pequeño que daba a una de las habitaciones y pudo ver a una muchacha con un kimono blanco a la que las lágrimas le caían por su rostro.

La joven: no quiero morir...no quiero morir...  
Kairi: Esa chica es Kirie…

Kairi avanzó hasta una trampilla, la abrió y se encontró encima de unos pilares que se encontraban encima del santuario de los cinco budas. Caminó por todos esos pilares hasta que llego a otra trampilla que la condujo a un pequeño ático, en donde allí crecían las vírgenes que iban hacer utilizadas en el ritual.

Entró y vio una especie de jaula, y dentro a la Kirie niña atada por las manos, y con una pequeña ventana que daba hacia el exterior. Dentro….

Kairi: - vio un documento- es el diario de Kirie...

Le he vuelto a ver. Es un joven que pasea siempre por los jardines de la mansión. El siempre me sonríe desde allí.  
No se que me esta sucediendo con ese joven, pero quisiera estar con el.

Kairi: -siguió hacia la ventana- aquí hay una peineta.

Esta tuvo una visión, de Kirie en el jardín y esperándola estaba un joven de cabellos alborotados, Esta vio como Kirie se acercaba al joven mientras este la cogia por la cintura muy íntimamente.

Kairi: ¿Ese era Sora? -decía algo celosa- hay otro diario.

El patriarca, no me deja j salir del escondite. Dice que no debo relacionarme con el joven que acaba de llegar. Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por el.

Kairi: Vaya con Kirie...-celosa perdida- ¡vaya aquí hay otro! Mira que le gusta escribir a esta.

El joven me ha citado frente al árbol de los cerezos. Ese día fui muy feliz. Pero desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver. ¿Se habrá ido? Ahora que tengo estos sentimientos no quiero morir.Pero al ser mi destino... solo quiero verle un minuto antes de mi final.

Kairi: Vaya, Kirie lo ha pasado bastante mal... Mejor saldré por la trampilla. (Pero esta no se abría). -no se abre. ¿Por donde salgo ahora?- vio que en el fondo había una puerta. -Hay una puerta.-

Kairi se acerca a la puerta, mientras esta intentaba abrirla, la joven del kimono blanco salía de un espejo que había en el lugar. En ese instante Kairi vio como Kirie se acercaba a ella. Kairi hecha a correr por la puerta (ahora abierta). Sale por la puerta, baja por unas escaleras que daban hasta el pequeño jardín. Cundo consiguió dejar a Kirie atrás...

Kairi:-respirando agitadamente-Menos mal...Pensé que me iba a coger. Debo darme prisa y acabar con la maldición. Solo me falta un trozo de espejo. Debo darme prisa.

Kairi volvió a entrar en el pequeño santuario y bajo al pozo. Una vez allí, cogio la orquilla del pelo de Kirie y lo puso en un pedestal con unas sogas y una pequeña momia. En ese instante, la puerta se abre. Esta entra y ve un pasillo oscuro. Kairi tiene una visión.

El pasillo de camino a la sala de sacrificio. Todas las personas que caminaban agarraban a Kirie por las manos.

Kirie: ¡¡Por favor, dejadme verle una vez más!!  
Kairi: ¡¡¡No, Kirie. Dejadla!!!

Desapareció la visión y salieron muchos espíritus. Pero Kairi pudo deshacerse de ellos. Al final del pasillo vio una puerta. Y encontró….

Kairi: Es la letra de Sora...

Tengo que encontrar la manera de que Kirie deje de hacer daño. Si estas leyendo esto, significa que no estoy muerto. Te he visto por los pasillos, he intentado llamarte, pero al parecer Kirie me tiene en una dimensión distinta. 

Estoy bien. Kirie me esta ayudando con los fantasmas que se me presentan.

Kairi: Sora...

Kairi abrió la puerta y vio en la sala de sacrifico. Una rueda en el centro con unos pilares en donde se le daban vueltas a las sogas.  
En ese momento otra visión apareció en la mente de Kairi.

Kirie estaba atada de pies, manos y en el cuello. Esta no paraba de gritar mientas los sacerdotes tiraban de las cuerdas estirando sus miembros.

Kairi: ¡Parad! ¡Parad de una vez!

En ese momento la visión desaparece se vio a un fantasma con sogas colgando en sus extremidades, mientras se oían el ruido de las sogas al estirar los cuerpos de las vírgenes que mataban para el ritual. Kairi acabo con el fantasma y siguió adelante. Ya cerca de la entrada de la última puerta que la separaba de la puerta del infierno, encontró otro pergamino con la letra de Sora.

Al parecer la joven se había enamorado de un chico que era igual a mí. Tal vez por eso me ha ayudado a escapar de los fantasmas que han intentado matarme, desde que estoy aquí. Por eso, al no tener ese amor, Kirie hizo que la maldición se manifestara. Hay que encontrar los espejos para poder acabar con esto y que ella deje de sufrir.

Kairi: Vaya...Tu siempre tan bueno con todo el mundo... - celosa perdida -

Kairi entró por la última puerta y vio a lo lejos la puerta del infierno abierta y un pequeño agujero en la piedra que estaba en el centro de la sala. En ese momento otra visión apareció de repente.

El patriarca ofreció las sogas de la joven y las coloco en la puerta del infierno para que esta no se abriera. Pero en ese instante las sogas se rompieron, la puerta se abrió y el espejo se rompió en pedazos. Todos los que se encontraban allí, murieron al instante. Pero unos segundos mas tarde, el patriarca despertaba y lleno de ira, mató a los que aun estaban vivos dentro de la mansión. Empezando así el infortunio y la maldición.

Kairi: ¡tengo que cerrar la puerta!

En ese momento un tintineo sonó y al virarse vio a Sora….

Kairi: ¡sora! -vio que la mano de Kirie le rodeaba mientras el estaba en trance- ¿Sora?  
Kirie: déjale, es mío...

Kairi cogio la cámara y se dispuso a disparar con las películas de fotos que tenia de mas poder para acabar con la energía de Kirie. Después de que el poder de Kirie estuviera muy bajo. Kairi tropezó y la cámara callo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Kairi: ¡La cámara!  
Kirie: No tienes ninguna posibilidad...

Se oye otro tintineo.

Kirie pequeña: mira la cámara.

Kairi: - miro hacia la cámara y vio algo brillante - El trozo de espejo que me falta...  
Kirie pequeña: ¡Colócalo, deprisa!

Kairi se levanta a toda prisa, coge el trozo de espejo y lo coloca. En ese instante Kirie estaba encima de ella. Kairi mira hacia la puerta, y el espejo emite una luz muy fuerte. Cerrando la puerta y con ella, Kirie vuelve a la normalidad. Dejando a Sora libre.

Kairi: ¡Sora! - va hacia el -  
Sora: Kairi...Hola...-medio aturdido-

Kirie arrodillada en el suelo, ve como su otro yo se pone a su lado.

Kirie pequeña: Tienes que terminarlo. Es tu deber.  
Kirie: Si. Si no lo hago volverá abrirse. -mira para sora y kairi mientras el techo se derrumbaba- Debéis marcharos, yo detendré la puerta.

En ese momento Kirie se coloca las sogas y empieza a gritar mientras la puerta intenta abrirse de nuevo.

Kairi: Sora, vamonos.  
Sora: No… puedo -algo triste-  
Kairi: ¿Que?  
Sora: Ahora comprendo por que vine hasta aquí. Debo quedarme con ella.  
Kairi: ¿Pero si te vas que haré yo? ¡Estaré sola! -una lágrima caía por su rostro-  
Riku: -apareciendo de repente- No estarás sola. Nosotros estaremos siempre contigo.  
Sora: Kairi debes salir de aquí. No puedo dejar que la maldición vuelva aparecer. Ella no pudo ejercer de la protectora de la puerta por que no podía tener las dos cosas a la vez y ahora va a tener que sufrir toda la eternidad sola. Así que tengo que quedarme.  
Riku: Siempre te protegeremos, solo piensa en nosotros.

Más tarde Kairi despierta fuera de la mansión.

Kairi: ¡¿Sora?, ¿Riku?! –llorando-

En ese instante las almas de las personas que murieron en la mansión volvían a donde deberían de haber estado siempre. En ese momento...

Sora: Kairi, gracias por ser nuestra mejor amiga...  
Riku: -sonriendole- y no te preocupes...ya sabes,nunca estaras sola.

Fin.


End file.
